The present invention relates to a headlight-light unit for vehicles.
One of such headlight-light units is disclosed in the German document DE 42 38 285 A1. This headlight-light unit has a headlight and a light which is arranged laterally near the headlight and formed for example as a blinking light. The headlight and light each have a housing, and the light is releasably mounted on the headlight housing. A springy locking element is arranged on the light housing in form of an arresting lever, and the headlight housing is formed with a receptacle for the arresting lever. For mounting the light, it is inserted with its arresting lever from the front side of the headlight into the receptacle, and in the end position of the light its arresting lever is arrested on a shoulder of the receptacle transversely to the insertion direction of the light and therefore fixes the light in its end position. This headlight-light unit has however the disadvantage that the light can be mounted only in a position on the headlight, so that due to manufacturing tolerances available both for the light and for the headlight a correct arrangement of the light relative to the headlight cannot be obtained. The headlight-light unit is provided for insertion into a receptacle of a vehicle which also has manufacturing tolerances. Therefore, it is also not guaranteed that the light, when mounted in a position of the headlight, is correctly oriented in the receptacle of the vehicle.